Just Out of Reach
by thegreatfairy
Summary: Sophie has grown up and is heartbroken over a breakup with her boyfriend. Jack, who she can still see, comes to comfort her. Love and desire sparks between them though neither will admit it to the other. Oneshot that may become a full-length. JackxSophie.


"And I won't be needing this…" Sophie Bennett decided quickly, tossing a small pink picture frame into the cardboard box that sat upon her bed. Already inside were a few miscellaneous items including a t-shirt, a stuffed rabbit, and a birthday card. She jogged to her dresser and grabbed two more items— a silver necklace with heart shaped pendant and half-empty bottle of perfume. The one that _he_ had said made her smell so good and _'got him in the mood'_. "It smells like crap, anyway." She scoffed as she dropped the repulsive items into the box without hesitation.

Sophie stopped in the center of her room with her hands on her hips as her eyes, still glistening with tears, swept the room for any remaining "trash." She bit her lip. "Well," she sighed. "I guess that's everything." She spotted her iphone on her desk. "Right. Text messages." She'd almost forgotten.

She picked up her phone and pulled up their final text conversation. Despite her strong will she could not resist re-reading it. _"It seems so normal," _Sophie thought to herself as she scrolled through the conversation. It was flirty and light hearted, with the words 'I love you' appearing often. It was a conversation a person would expect between two people who were truly in love. People who were dedicated and selfless when it came to each other. No one would have suspected that those were the same messages he'd sent from the comfort of another girl's bed.

"You asshole!" Sophie screamed in fury throwing her phone at the box on her bed. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. Nothing could stop the tears from flowing now and she hated herself for that. _"How can I be crying over him? This is stupid. He never loved me and I never loved him either," _she thought. Sophie's chest heaved harder as her sobs became more erratic. She knew she was lying to herself about not loving him.

And there it was. A feeling of simultaneous chill and warmth danced up her spine. Two light taps sounded on her windowpane as frost slowly painted the glass. "Jack?" she breathed quickly wiping her tears on the back of her hand. The window flew open and there he was—Jack Frost.

Since she was two years old Sophie Bennett had kept the guardians in a special place in her heart. Though she was already seventeen, she had had enough encounters with them through her childhood to continue believing. Though they didn't visit as often as she'd like she still cared for them deeply and always patiently awaited their visits—Jack's most of all.

Jack had his magical staff thrown lazily over his shoulder. He held a smirk on his lips that didn't reach his icy blue eyes. It was a look he carried when he wished to lift her heart but was far too concerned about her to disguise his all-telling eyes. Trying not to overwhelm or embarrass her from catching her crying, he avoided her gaze and sauntered over to the box on her bed. His icy fingers wrapped around her phone.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Sophie scolded. She was no longer crying and was trying to channel her sadness into anger.

"You know it's only February. It's not time for spring cleaning yet. Plus," he held up the phone casually, finally looking her in the eye. "I doubt North would be very happy to hear that you tossed the iphone he just gave you for Christmas simply because some jerk used to text you on it." He stated matter-of-factly, some of the twinkle in his eyes returning.

"I wasn't throwing it out. I just…threw it." Sophie stated, caught off guard.

"Aww really? 'Cause if you were throwing it out anyway I was gonna keep it for myself. I've got about thirty girls just waiting for me to call them." Jack smiled his dazzlingly white smile.

"That's really not funny." Sophie tried not to smile. _"Okay, it's little funny," _she thought.

"It's funny when you realize that all these women are under ten years old! Adults and teens can't see me remember?" said Jack. Sophie laughed. Jack grinned again.

"I can see you, Jack." She looked to the ground as a shy smile curled at the edge of her lips.

"And how old are you again? Twelve? Thirteen?" Jack asked dumbly. Sophie just glared at him.

"Oh no. That's not right, is it?" Jack narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, dramatically pretending to remember even though he knew exactly how old she really was to the precise date. Sophie continued to glare at him. After a few more moments of teasing he caught her gaze and his expression softened into a serious one. With complete sincerity he said, "I know your seventeen, Sophie. "

"Yeah, you better know." Sophie broke his gaze, turning her face away in an attempt to hide her blushing. He was the most attractive man she'd ever seen and she could never get use to it despite growing up with him. There was just something so deep about those icy blue eyes of his. They were mesmerizing.

After about a minute of silence Jack spoke again. "He really hurt you didn't he?" he said, nodding at the box on her bed.

"Not physically." Sophie stated.

"It doesn't matter. He hurt you." Jack replied.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Sophie." Jack took her slim hand in his cold rough ones. He looked her in the straight eyes and trapped her gaze. "But you will be…"

"How do you know?" Sophie argued in disbelief.

"I've been around a long time. I know how this works. Humans are crazy. They run around breaking hearts and getting heartbroken themselves. But eventually those who deserve love find it. It'll happen to you too, Sophie. I know it." Jack said. Without thinking, he gently brushed the hair covering her emerald eyes behind her ear. Her face was just so perfect to him that he thought covering it must be a sin.

Sophie's breath caught in her throat. If Sophie loved her ex-boyfriend, she loved Jack a hundred times more. All she'd ever wanted was to be with him—to call him hers. But it could never be. He was powerful, gorgeous, and immortal. She was weak, average, and human. If her ex didn't want her, there was no way that he did.

"He cheated on me," she sighed. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she fought them back with all the strength she had. "He never even said sorry. It's because she's so much prettier than me… and smarter and more popular."

"Sophie, look at me. " Jack gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Last time I checked, love wasn't a popularity contest. I can assure you, however, that she is no prettier or smarter than you."

"You don't even know her." Sophie pointed out.

"I don't need to know her. You are the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful girl that loser will ever hope to meet. He didn't realize what he had, but good riddance. That idiot didn't even deserve the time of day from you!"

For a moment they just stayed there, his hand resting on her cheek, blue eyes meeting green. They never wanted to separate. They loved each other more than anything else in the world, though neither was aware of the others feelings. Still, they both knew it could never be. He was immortal and she was human. It was wrong to love each other.

"Someday, Sophie…" Jack swallowed and looked down. He dropped his hand from her face but remained close to her. The pain in his heart engulfed him. He dealt with the retched longing as best he could and met her gaze once more. "Someday you will fall in love again and that man will love you back with all his heart. He will find you beautiful inside and out, just like any man with a soul and half a brain would. On the proudest day of his life he'll slide a ring on your finger and he'll be the luckiest man in the world."

Sophie couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't think anymore; her brain was in over-drive. Everything she'd ever wanted in life stood right here before her in Jack Frost. He was everything and the cruel universe left him dangling right out of her reach.

Jack caught Sophie in an embrace. They didn't know how long it actually lasted. It felt like forever but too short at the same time. Eventually Sophie stopped crying, feeling emotionally drained. Jack released her.

"I…I think you should go. I just need to be alone for awhile." Sophie said finally. It stung them both but they knew it was probably for the best.

Jack made his way to the window and looked back at Sophie one last time. He was able to produce a genuine smile after convincing himself that she really would find someone to love her some day…someone that wasn't him.

Sophie gazed back at him with a heart full of desire. "_Am I doing the right thing asking him to leave?" _She thought. Her mind said yes but her heart said no. It was all so confusing.

"The luckiest man in the world," Jack assured her with one last smile before he left.

* * *

Short one-shot. It might continue if people want it to. I kind of like it the way it is though. Let me know what you think, please! Constructive criticism is great but no flaming please! Thanks :)


End file.
